


Spiritual Journey

by LonelyNeko



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Opening Game, Opening Scene, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNeko/pseuds/LonelyNeko
Summary: A sequence about the Spirit Tracks opening, with Link's thoughts and feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jornada Espiritual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370444) by [LonelyNeko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNeko/pseuds/LonelyNeko). 



> Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda franchise belongs to Nintendo, and Shigeru Miyamoto-sensei.
> 
> The very few I played from ST was with an emulator. But since it's the most kawaii of all Zeldas, I just needed to write this. So, sorry for any OOC elements you may find on your path.
> 
> This is just one of my drabbles, that I translated to train my poor proficiency in English... Sorry even more for any grammar and typing errors that you'll maybe find.

  
There's a light on the end of the tunnel.

 

  
A radiant, powerful white light, that comes closer and closer.

 

  
The train passes the exit, and we're now bathed in the gentle sunlight, that discloses a wonderful scenario, all around us.

 

  
Robust, leafy trees, very high, green and ancient, merge into the mountains, living fences, parallel to this undending valley.

 

  
Who could say that there'd be trails in such a lonesome, forsaken place?

 

  
While the way to the Spirit Tower puzzles me, you stay peacefully sat on the locomotive's roof, like if our most important task were just to admire the landscape.

 

  
I would give my soul away to make this the reality.

 

  
But your existence in this world had taken the frail form of a spiritual projection. Anything but a fragile _silver cord_ , that may break up at any moment, holds your life in this place.

 

  
Nevertheless, you gift me with your sweet laugh, after all my unsuccessful attempts at speeding this machine up. Acting like to see me covered in grime was the funniest thing in the Universe.

 

  
This is the first time you travel by my side on a journey. The ethereal form makes your beauty even more stunning, and your voice even softer, and more adorable that I'd ever be able to remember. But you're slowly fading away, in silver sparkles that float in the wind,blended on the gray cloud of smoke that marks the locomotive's track.

 

I can see you, I can hear you, days and nights on end. I can indulge in the selfish pleasure of having you just for me. I've never been closer to you. I can't touch you, I can't comfort you, I can't protect you, miles and miles on end, up until the infinite... I've never been so far away from you.

 

  
But I swear that I will face time, space, spirits, monsters, Death itself, or whatever appears in our way, even that is just to see your sweet, kind smile once more.

 

 

Just for you.

 

  
My adored Zelda.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the teeth-rotting romantic drama. 
> 
>  
> 
> No, I'm not sorry at all. :) any comments please?


End file.
